The Proposal
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Sweet and very romantic
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

Rosalie, Alice and I started the cheer as my boyfriend since sixth grade ran for the touchdown. It was the last game before the end of highschool. We were all in our senior year and the cheerleaders were yelling their hearts out. Rose and Alice were my sisters, we were triplets, fraternal, of course.

"Go Edward!" I yelled, as my sisters yelled their boyfriends names, Emmett for Rose and Jasper for Alice.

Edward scored and I cheered extra loud. The half-time sound went off but no one moved. Edward took his helmet off and walked over to me. I cocked my head at him as the coach handed him something and he took my hand and pulled me into the middle of the field. Someone handed him a microphone.

"What are you doing Edward?" My voice was caught in the microphone and echoed across the field. I blushed as Edward chuckled.

"Isabella," He started laughed slightly as I scowled at the use of my full name. "I love you more than life itself. Nothing, not fights, not preppy, annoying girls, not perverts like Mike Newton," I laughed as Mike scowled. "Could keep us apart. And now that the end of highschool draws near, I want to be able to say you are mine with no exceptions. I want you to take my last name." I stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth open a little.

He knelt to the ground and held out a tiny black box. "Look at the stands." I did what he said and saw about thirty-five people holding up huge cards with a letter on each one. It spelled, _Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? _Tears rolled down my cheeks and I took short, silent, gasping breaths. Edward had opened the box by the time I looked back at him. I gasped really loud this time.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful." I said, my voice echoing again.

I bit my lip looking at my sisters, who were nodding at me, then my parents, my mo who was smiling and bouncing up and down, and my dad who looked reluctant but a little happy.

I took a deep breath, then took the microphone from Edward.

"Of course I'll marry you." I said, and grinned as everyone cheered and Edward got up, picked me up, and swung me around. I giggled and he kissed me.

A few minutes later, he was running again, trying to make another touchdown as I cheered even louder than before. The game finally ended and we won, but before everyone could leave, I took the microphone and said, "Wait, wait, wait!"

Edward and I had already told our parents, but not everyone else. We took hands and I said, "I'm pregnant, with triplets." Everyone went silent, then started swarming us, asking us what the names would be and things like what would the names be, until my sisters finally shouted, "STEP AWAY FROM THE PREGNANT DEAD WOMAN!!!!!!!"

I gulped and squeezed Edward's hand. Alice glared at me and started shouting at the same time Rose did, so I only got snips of the words.

I shrugged and said one thing, "Well, that's high school."

Epilouge

Edward and I had seven kids, the triplets, Madison, Matthew, and Maria, who are now thirty. Then Ethan, now twenty-seven, came along, then Alissa, who is now twenty-four, then the twins, E.J and Renesmee, which are twenty. Madison and Maria all had husbands and Madi was expecting. Matt's wife is having twins. Ethan is engaged to a lovely woman, and Alissa is expecting quads, while her fiancee frets over her every move. And E.J. has just started dating a girl, who we haven't met yet, and Nessie was engaged to a man named Jacob.

Rose and Emmett ended up with three kids, who are all married and either expecting or have kids.

Alice and Jasper found out they couldn't have kids. So they adopted two babies and one nin-year-old who was very hyper and excited by the smallest of things. None of the kids minded that they were adopted and visited home often with their children or spouses.

We all lived a good life and died happy and went to Heaven. And that's our story.


	2. Author's note, Happy Birthday!

Hey, everybody! I love all your reviews and hope you love my stories. I have a surprise for all of my readers. Today is my thirteenth birthday! As of this minute I am 13 years and twenty minutes old! I am posting this on all my stories so everyone can see it.

Here's the deal. If I get a hundred "happy birthday"s, I will finish every one of my stories by the end of August. If I get twenty or more on one, I'll finish that one first. So pick your favorite story of mine and review!

Oh, and if it's your birthday today or tomorrow or anytime this month, tell me and I'll post it on my profile! Ok, later!

~~~Alissa


End file.
